Entre egoístas y demonios
by Calandry
Summary: "—Sí, tienes razón —confesó, avergonzada pero sonriente —. A todos nosotros nos gustas más como hanyô." Como dijo, fue una —casi— declaración.


Ya saben de que va esto, porque los personajes y sus personalidades no me pertenecer ¿Okay?

Las respuestas a todo se encuentran abajo, así que obligatoriamente tendrán que leerlo todo. JO.

* * *

**|Entre egoístas y demonios**

Todo estaba tranquilo. La tarde ya había caído, y si alguno de los dos hubiera prestado la debida atención, escucharían que los grillos comenzaban a cantar.

Pero, la verdad, nada estaba tranquilo.

Kagome se mantenía acuclillada en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos. Sollozos se quebraban en su garganta sin llegar a salir de su boca, y la hacían temblar. Se veía tan indefensa, asustada y nerviosa.

—InuYasha —le llamó, sin levantar la vista de sus manos.

El susodicho prefirió no hablar. Guardar silencio era lo único que deseaba en esos momentos, por lo que se limitó a contestar sin abrir la boca, esperando que así ella se calmase un poco. Error. Incluso ese pequeño sonido fue lo bastante agudo para que el cuerpo de Kagome sufriera un espasmo.

Y siguió llorando, más fuerte, hasta que se formaron charcos en sus palmas.

—Perdóname —susurró ella, levantando la vista un poco. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, mientras sus pestañas brillaban por las lágrimas —. Lamento estar llorando.

Está bien, pensó, le sorprendería si no lo hiciera.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba pasando, realmente. En un momento había estado luchando, al siguiente Colmillo volaba por los aires, y luego todo se volvió rojo. Se había transformado, solo que ésta vez algo fue distinto.

Estaba conciente, durante y después de la pelea. Sentía el descontrol en sus venas, pero su cabeza se mantenía fría, o por lo menos, solo un poco más caliente que la de cuando era un hibrido. Ni siquiera su espada —que reposaba muy sujeta en su palma— había servido para volverlo a su forma original.

Algo inexplicable, y que lo estaba alterando. Pero, el hecho de que Kagome siguiera llorando de aquella forma tampoco ayudaba mucho.

—Deja de llorar, con hacerlo no estas ayudando —gruñó, pero simplemente quiso hablar. Tampoco era que pudiera controlar su voz, o sus cuerdas bucales, o cualquier mierda que le hiciera hablar tan ronco.

No quería ser bruto, pero si de por si ya lo era, estar en ese estado lo empeoraba todo. Se estaba fastidiando. Como Hanyô tenia la habilidad de percibir todo de otro modo al humano, pero como demonio, todo era mucho más fuerte. Los colores, los olores y los sollozos. Todo era el doble de fuerte, y su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Que más daba, la verdad ¿No era esto lo que siempre quiso? Si llegó un momento donde abandonó su sueño de ser un completo demonio, era porque sabía que si llegaba a serlo, no tendría control sobre él mismo. Pero de alguna extraña manera lo tenía ahora, y eso era bueno ¿No?

No.

Kagome seguía llorando como si él hubiera muerto. Como si él no fuera él. Y lo era, mierda, solo que sin parte humana. Eso era lo que siempre quiso ¿Por qué no podía, simplemente, felicitarlo y dejar de llorar?

¡Por qué le miraba como si añorase algo!

— ¡Ya! Si tanto te molesta lo que ves, no me mires.

Ahora sí quiso gruñir, pero rugió.

Kagome, llanamente, se encogió más en su lugar.

—Perdóname —dijo ella, intentando calmar los sollozos —, estoy siendo egoísta, perdóname.

¿Egoísta? ¿Se disculpaba, quizás, por tenerle miedo? Bien, eso algo que tendría que haber supuesto —pero que no lo hizo—. Solo bastaba ver la gran distancia que tenían los demás integrantes del grupo a los dos. Aunque, también, ambos estaban heridos y pudieron pensar que lo mejor era no arriesgarse, o no querían luchar contra él, o simplemente tenía razón y ellos le temían.

Como Kagome.

_Ah, mierda_. Quería morder algo.

Además, apestaba. Estaba cubierto de sangre de demonio. Necesitaba un río, y había uno lo bastante cerca.

Apenas comenzó a caminar, notó como Kagome se incorporaba y lo seguía de cerca, pero seguía llorando. Cuando llegó al río, se quitó solo la parte superior y se sumergió completo. Podría quedarse allí horas y no necesitaría el aire. Era un demonio, por dios, él ya no necesitaba las cosas triviales de un humano.

Entonces, ¿Por qué mierda no era feliz? Tenía el poder, la habilidad y la dureza que necesitaba para acabar con Naraku, para callar la boca de Sesshômaru y para dejar de ser la mitad errada de dos seres. Pero al tener todo eso, estaba perdiendo algo pequeño comparado con todo lo que estaba ganando. Pero era necesario e importante.

_Los estaba perdiendo a todos_.

La noche ya llevaba una hora en el cielo cuando Kagome vio que InuYasha salía del agua. Había tenido suficiente tiempo para poder calmarse y meditar, notando que solo había estado empeorando las cosas al llorar. Pero la pequeña esperanza que había albergado de volver a ver al Hanyô se esfumó cuando notó las marcas en sus mejillas, y el rojo de sus ojos cuando los abrió.

Quiso volver a llorar, pero se contuvo. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Eso era lo que él siempre quiso, y ahora lo tenía. Tenía que sonreírle, golpearle el hombre y felicitarlo, pero tampoco podía ser tan hipócrita.

_Ah, rayos, era tan egoísta._

—Te lo lavé —susurró, señalando las partes superiores de su traje colgando entre los árboles.

InuYasha asintió, todo mojado, y se sentó sobre la hierba, dándole la espalda a Kagome.

—Lamento haber llorado —se disculpó, y para los oídos del demonio, su voz sonó gangosa y gastaba.

Él apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas, y encorvó la espalda pareciendo más relajado. Intentaba mostrar, aunque fuese desde su perspectiva trasera, que él seguía siendo él. Kagome lo notó, porque sonrió (aunque quiso largarse a llorar —otra vez.)

Y llegó el silencio, ese que nunca les importó, y que ahora les picaba la piel. Ella necesitaba explicarse, y él necesitaba —urgentemente— dejar de sentirse mal.

—No estoy así porque quiera.

Oh. Eso sonó mucho a InuYasha (incluso con la voz ronca y tozuda), y se recriminó. Probablemente él había malinterpretado su llanto. Aunque, bueno, no hay muchas maneras de interpretar a una loca histérica.

Pero, ha, sí, acababa de decir algo importante. ¿No estaba así porque hubiera querido? Claro que no, estaba seguro que él se sorprendió tanto como todos (Miroku y Sango no tanto, porque estaban mal heridos y no se querían joder el mate). Pero ya, que el punto era otro. Era un demonio ¿No era eso lo que siempre quiso?

—Tú… —murmuró, apretando la tela de su falda. Jodidos nervios que se la comían viva — ¿No quieres ser un demonio?

Buena pregunta, la verdad. Hubiera dicho que sí, solo porque sí, pero pensó en decir no. Y, al final, no dijo nada, lo que tampoco fue bueno, porque ninguno se quedó tranquilo.

Ah, el silencio de nuevo. Jamás notó lo incomodo que era.

— ¿Por qué estabas llorando? —tsk, ¿Era idea suya o su voz no pesaba tanto?

Kagome parpadeó y recordó. Esa misma pregunta fue dicha una vez, hace mucho, y ya casi ni se acordaba. Ahora, en cambio, responder "Porque temía que murieras" no serviría, porque no era así. Y, si llegaba a confesarle la verdad, quedaría como la egoísta que era, y no era bueno. Pero ¿Qué más hacer? InuYasha —seguramente— tenía una idea errada de todo.

—Porque… —susurró, y bajó el rostro.

InuYasha, al contrario, levantó la vista y miró el cielo nocturno. La respuesta de Kagome se completó en su mente; "Porque te tengo miedo" "Porque tus ojos no son los de siempre" "Porque no sé si pueda confiar en ti".

Era demonio, sí, y tenía más ganas de matar, morder y cortar que ningún otro día, pero además de eso —y de todos los sentidos más que desarrollados— era el mismo. Esperaba que, por lo menos, la colegiala lo entendiera, pero _bah_, era humana, tenía que entenderla.

Y, entonces, la sintió en su espalda. No como la primera vez, cuando le abrazó; ahora ella se apoyaba contra él, espalda con espalda, y uno de sus brazos se enganchaba a uno de los suyos. El contacto fue caliente, casi ardiente, y se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que ella le tocaba siendo demonio (o por lo menos, cuando era un demonio consiente). Guardó silencio, más por él, porque se sentía _caliente_. Y eso era algo que, si bien le había pasado antes (porque era hombre después de todo) no le tomó mucha importancia, como ahora que lo sentía todo más fuerte, más potente.

Tendría que haberlo venido venir. Además, si se quedaba en esa forma para siempre (lo que era más seguro), acostumbrarse a eso era algo que tendría que hacer.

Kagome, por su parte, cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo, aferrándose más a ese brazo.

—No quería que te quedaras así —dijo, al fin, y sintió los músculos del brazo contraerse a través de sus dedos —. Sé que esto es lo que querías, y no tengo ni idea de cómo sucedió, pero… —ah, mejor soltarlo todo de una vez—, no quiero que te quedes así.

Y, otra vez, los músculos se contrajeron e InuYasha se contuvo de soltar un "Hum, ya lo sabia"

—Lo lamento —siguió disculpándose ella, enterrando sus dedos en la miel masculina —, simplemente vi que no volvías a la normalidad, y pensé que ya no lo harías más. Me asusté —cerró los ojos, con fuerza, y apretó los labios. InuYasha suspiró, sintiendo que las venas dentro sus brazos comenzaban a calentar, y se giró un poco, solo para verla de reojo.

—Si te asusto, no tienes que estar aquí si no quieres —murmuró en tono bajo, sintiendo que sus cuerdas bucales comenzaban a funcionar bien.

—No es eso —negó. Él no lo entendía —, no me asustas, y quiero estar aquí.

Bien, definitivamente no entendía nada.

—Kagome…

—Estaba asustada de que fueras a quedarte así, porque… — "Porque me gustaban más tus ojos antes. Porque tu rostro era más infantil. Porque me había enamorado de la inocencia que mostrabas, porque…" y seguía, porque era una lista larga, y estúpida. Había –realmente- hecho una pataleta cuando pensó que no volvería a ver nada de eso. Se comportó como una niña, tonta e idiota, que quería solo las cosas que a ella le gustaban. Totalmente egoísta, porque no pensó en nadie, solo en ella.

—Está bien —dijo, de pronto, con su voz natural. Entonces se giró, de cuerpo completo, y la miró a los ojos. La respiración de la chica se detuvo mientras su mandíbula caía —. Te gusto más como Hanyô, ¿No? —sonrió, de medio lado, y las mejillas de Kagome enrojecieron. Sonrojo que se extendió hasta sus orejas.

Ah… él había vuelvo, y ella estaba sonrojada (y feliz). Iba a preguntar como había pasado, cuando la mirada de él le dio a entender que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta.

Ahora estaban en una —casi— declaración.

Enrojeció más, y bajó el rostro.

—Sí, tienes razón —confesó, avergonzada pero sonriente —. A todos nosotros nos gustas más como hanyô.

Como dijo, fue una —casi— declaración.

Pero bastaba, o por lo menos, para InuYasha bastó, porque vamos, por primera vez ser la mitad de dos especies no era tan malo cuando encontrabas personas a las que les gustabas como tal.

Si había sobrevivo como Hanyô hasta ahora, seguir siéndolo ya no le molestaba, era más…

—También me gusta como soy.

**|Nota autora:**

Ya, sí, nada muy romántico, aunque dice "romance", pero es que quise que esto se pudiera meter entremedio de la historia sin que cambiase nada. Además, ellos nunca mostraron un cariño tan abiertamente, por lo que ponerlos de otra forma era jugar con sus personalidades.

Y sí, Kagome fue una pendeja, pero es que muchos olvidan que (en la historia) tiene quince años. Que la obliguen a madurar no significa que no se le escape la niña interna algunas veces. Y, también, sobre lo que le sucedió a InuYasha, ni yo misma sé. Nunca hubo un momento en el que InuYasha dijera que ya no quería ser un demonio completo (siendo que ese era su principal objetivo al principio), y yo quise darle fin a eso.

Ya saben, si les gustó, comenten. Si no, les permito patearme el trasero (les deseo suerte, nadie encuentra mi pequeña cueva).

Bye.


End file.
